


Christmas Shopping

by the_birdie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_birdie/pseuds/the_birdie
Summary: Christmas is a special time. Especially for new families.





	

Kuroo had never had regrets with taking Kenma as his mate. He was and always would be the only one Kuroo wanted, regardless of the distracted video game sessions or bouts of anxiety that needed to be calmed down in public restrooms. There was nothing Kenma could do that would get him to believe he was anything less than perfect.

Or so he thought.

The two of them hadn’t been living together long, a little over a year. After Kenma’s final year of high school, he had officially asked him to be his mate, bonding and all. He traded in his small apartment for a well-sized home, big enough for the both of them with room to spare for the children they were more than likely to have. Children they were going to have, Kuroo frequently reminded himself when his eyes would drift to Kenma’s softly protruding midsection.

Summer had come and gone, and as autumn was just beginning to as well, Kuroo noticed a distinct change in Kenma. He hummed more, skipping rather than walking from room to room, everything so not-Kenma like. Perhaps it was the pregnancy, he thought at first. It was his only inference until December first was marked off their calendars and he was woken up by a very excited, very pregnant Kenma rolling on top of him.

There was little light shining through the window, and Kuroo could only groan as Kenma pressed even deeper into him when he hadn’t gotten a response from his original roll. There was a quiet whine of “Kuro,” followed by the shaking of his shoulder.

“Wha’?” he murmured, eyes still shut and mind still focused on sleep.

“It’s December.”

“Mhm.”

“Which means Christmas.”

“Mhm.”

“Which means decorations.”

“Mhm.”

“Which we don’t have!” Kenma ended with a huff. “We have to get some!”

Finally allowing his eyes to open, he was met with the image of Kenma’s wide, amber eyes staring down at him, a cute little pout set on his lips. Chuckling, he let his fingers trace over his bare shoulder. “And we must do this so early in the morning?”

A fierce nod was followed by, “You don’t want your baby’s first Christmas to not be special, do you?” And that, that was truly unfair. Regardless of the alpha, the mere mention of something baby related was the easiest way for an omega to get whatever they wanted. Not that Kenma had to do so; Kuroo would do anything for him, baby or not. “Do you?” he repeated with his lack of a response. His pout grew, pushing harder on Kuroo’s shoulders. 

“Of course not,” he smiled, sitting up to wrap one arm around Kenma’s waist. Tugging him closer, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “We can go shopping if that’s what you want.”

He hadn’t realized what a mistake that was until he was in a department store an hour later with no sign of leaving any time soon. It made little sense; Kenma had never been so invested in Christmas before. If anything, he tended to avoid it, bothered by the amount of pressure it seemed to put on people. But now, watching him grin and giggle as he swayed from aisle to aisle, he couldn’t help but think that something had changed. And with the hand that sat protectively on his stomach, Kuroo supposed that maybe it wasn’t that bad.

He carried the basket Kenma had shoved at him around his wrist, watching as Kenma tossed an assortment of ornaments into it. With the amount he was putting in, they would soon need another basket, and Kuroo had a sneaking suspicion that two baskets was not where it would stop.

As they ventured down yet another aisle, Kenma came to a halt in front of a display. His eyes held a sense of longing, and it wasn’t until Kuroo got a good look at them that he understood. On hooks from top to bottom were an arrangement of “Baby’s First Christmas” ornaments. Pink and blue scattered the wall, and Kuroo couldn’t help but smile.

“We could get two,” he suggested. Kenma turned around to look up at him, and he couldn’t deny that face if he wanted to. “We don’t know the gender yet. So we could just get blue and pink.” It was beginning to sound like a stupid idea until Kenma nodded, reaching up to grab one of each.

Just as the ornaments were grabbed, a loud shout of “Kenma!” sounded through the store, and an orange blur whipped towards them. It passed Kuroo and landed directly on Kenma. Instincts flaring, Kuroo was about to intervene before the figure pulled back and Kenma stuttered out, “Shoyo!”

Hinata beamed, “Hello, Kenma! Hi, Kuroo!”

Alphas were naturally protective creatures. And an omega without their alpha, or worse, a non-bonded omega, in public was a recipe for disaster. Pulling Hinata closer to him, he did the same to Kenma on his opposite side. Both omegas snickered, smiling at each other. “You aren’t here alone, are you? Where’s Kageyama?”

“Hello, Kuroo,” a cold voice drifted from behind him. “Please release my omega before I punch you.”

Hands held up in defense, Kuroo watched as Hinata sauntered to Kageyama, oblivious to the smell of worry and annoyance radiating from the younger alpha. “Idiot,” he muttered. “You know you’re not supposed to go off without me.”

“Aw, Tobio, were you worried about me?” Hinata teased, only to get smacked on the back of the head.

“Of course I was. You’re six months pregnant and ran off alone. Why wouldn’t I be worried?” He forced Hinata’s head underneath his chin, rubbing his scent glands against him for good measure. Though a bonded omega was easy to smell, it never hurt to scent mark them from time to time. And Kuroo couldn’t really blame him; it wasn’t like he hadn’t done the same to Kenma a time or twenty.

Turning to the younger pair, Kuroo asked, “What’re you two doing here?”

“Shoyo woke up this morning with the bright idea that we needed Christmas decorations. I told him we could get some from my parent’s house, but that wasn’t good enough for him.”

“Does this happen to all omegas?” Kuroo asked in disbelief. “Because I swear Hajime never experienced this with Tooru.”

“Kenma, look what I found!” Hinata shouted from behind a large stack of wreaths. Kenma was quick to follow, fingering through the pile before Kuroo could catch up to him.

“Don’t run off again!” Kageyama snapped, already taking long strides to reach them. “What did we do to deserve this?” he asked Kuroo as he trailed behind him.

Laughing, Kuroo shook his head. “The glamorous life of an alpha.”

...

It hadn’t occurred to Kuroo just how much his pocketbook would suffer, but Kenma’s endless pleas of “it’s for the baby!” got him every time, and he was paying for it, both figuratively and literally. After three separate trips from the car to the house, bags upon bags were sprawled across their floor. He dropped into a chair, letting out a long breath. It was only half past noon, and he was already exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to just slip back to sleep for a few more hours…

“Kuro.” Eyes snapping open, he looked behind the chair to find Kenma resting against the back. “We need a tree.”

Slumping back, he sighed, slapping a hand over his eyes. “For the baby?” he guessed.

“For the baby.”


End file.
